Goodnight Sammy
by ncdover
Summary: Originally submitted on AO3. Wincest. Sam is hurt on a hunt and Dean helps treat the wounds.


Goodnight Sammy

Sam and Dean had just got back to the motel. How strange it is to have a normal case again. Well, as normal as it is to be chasing a wendigo through caves in East Tennessee.

They did alright though, Dean had a bump on his head, dang those rocks that just came out of nowhere, and Sam had a burn on his leg from the flare that was knocked from his hand at one point. Dean wasn't happy about that but was all too agreeable when Sam allowed that he would let him tend to the burn.

Sam walked up to the door slowly, the burn on his thigh making him cringe with each step. Dean close behind followed Sam into their room carrying the first aid kit.

"Sammy, you need a shower before I treat this. Do you? Do you uh? All hell! Do you need help?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "I think I'm good Dean, if you want can you maybe just help with these jeans?"

Dean helped Sam from his pants, holding his breath the whole time and praying that Sam didn't notice his reaction to being this close. Sorry Sammy I know I'm a freak.

Even though Dean has been able to admit his feelings for his not-so-little brother to himself for several years now, he could never admit them to Sam. Sam who had always wanted "normal" well his big brother wanted as far from normal as he could get apparently.

During Dean's mild internal analysis Sam had finished his shower and dried apparently. Emerging from the bathroom clad in only a pair of grey boxer briefs that had Dean gulping. Okay, get it together Dean, Sammy needs you. And not for you to be drooling all over his injured leg. This thought brought Dean out of his admiration of the piece of art that is Sammy's body and back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, sit on the foot of the bed and I'll get the ointment and bandages out." Sam limped over and took a seat, following the direction given by his big brother easily.

Dean was bent over rummaging through the duffle they used as a first aid kit. This gave Sam a chance to really observe and appreciate the curve of Dean's backside. His eyes traveling down Dean's back that was muscled, but not overly so. Just enough softness that Sam wanted to run his hands down and rest them right on his hips and move his thumbs over the slight curve above his cheeks.

Sam shook his head and tried to return to himself, grabbing the pillow and placing it on his lap. He couldn't let him know, couldn't even hint at the things that were running through his mind. He would kick him out for good this time.

Dean turned at the movement, bringing the supplies over. "Sit still you're going to hit that leg on the bed."

Dean kneels on the floor beside Sam's leg and places his hand on one side of the burn to brace himself. A shiver ran through Sam. Dean makes a mental note to turn up the heat because Sam must be cold.

He carefully applies the ointment and loosely wraps the gauze over the burn to keep anything from getting into it. As he's securing the end, he starts to notice a tremble in his hands.

"You okay Dean?" Crap, Sam must have noticed. "Yeah, just wish we weren't continuously having to patch one another up." Sam grunts in response, agreeing. Dean looks up from the floor with his hand still resting on Sam's leg. "Thanks Dean." Sam looks down at Dean and Pat's his hand, which he yanks away like it's on fire.

"Alright, get some rest Sammy."

I could almost think he's hiding the same thing, especially with the pink cheeks. Sam thinks to himself. What am I thinking? I almost gave it away. Why did I touch his hand? Why did I let him help with my leg? Why did I ask him to help with my jeans?

Sam was having a mini meltdown and it wasn't going unnoticed by Dean. Dean ran over to the bed where Sam was curled on his side and starting to hyperventilate.

"Sam, Sammy?"

"Calm down baby boy. You're okay. You're safe. I'm here. What's wrong?"

Sam violently shoot his head. Adamantly refusing to look Dean in the eye. "No, can't! It would ruin everything. He'd hate me. Make me leave! FREAK!"

When his little brother was this upset he didn't seem to realize his thoughts came out of his lips as well as bounce around that big old brain of his.

This time though they were making Dean's stomach drop like a rock. What now? What happened to bad that Sam thought he would kick him out?

He ran back over the events of today… this week… this year… He couldn't find anything. Maybe? No it couldn't be that. But? Maybe?  
His brother was still mumbling his disagreements but not as loudly as before. "…all these years… never slipped… why now… big idiot…"

Dean had heard enough of this and taking every ounce of courage he could muster, and praying to anyone that could hear him that he wasn't wrong and ruining everything, he leaned in covering Sam's mouth with his own.

Sam froze, then began to kiss back. After a few moments, Dean broke the kiss and smiled down at Sam. Dean chewed his lip a moment while smiling to himself again. He was right. Wow! What a night!

"Goodnight Sammy." Dean looked over at Sam as he was reaching his bed. Sam was laying on his bed with his fingers tracing his lip. "Real good night."


End file.
